Stop! Or Death the Kid will shoot!
by Euregatto
Summary: Kid!" Maka exclaimed. She and Soul were panting heavily, overwhelmed by finding their missing friend completely unharmed. "I can't believe youre alive!" Kid gave them strange looks, "Who are you?" comeplete summary inside. DTKxOc?
1. Memories of Death

**info: **The arrival of a Techinician and Demon Weapon, the disappearence of Death the Kid... And of course, what's better than finding him a day later? Finding him with a severe case of memory loss. Oh joy... Not to mention Riko knows Dr. Stein--but what is their relationship with each other?

Name: Tsubame, Riko (Riko Tsubame)

Gender: Female

Filtration: Explosive Technician/Drop-Out Student of Shibusen (but is still in contact with Dr. Fraken Stein)

Looks: Link is on my profile

Personality: Sarcastic and funny, can lighten almost any mood by performing strange acts with Saturn, very flip-flop in emotion but can be rather serious when necessary. She gets very agitated if someone other than Saturn calls her by her first name. Prefers Tsubame.

Skills (outside of Weapon): Master in close-combat, can't run long distances but does have impressive jumping and scaling/climbing abilities.

Skills (With Weapon): Land Mine (Her partner, Saturn, becomes a proximity bomb that explodes on impact, which is perfect for traps), Grenade (Becomes a hand grenade and also explodes on impact), Darkside Explosion (As in 'Darkside of the Planet'. Saturn becomes a 4-barelled bazooka the can fire up to 4 missles at a time), "Ring Flare" (A both defensive and offensive technique. A flare of ice and rock spans out in the form of almost 200 rings [to resemble that of the rings of Saturn] in every direction to block attacks and also inflict fatal damage--also wastes a lot of energy so it is only used as last resort). Soul Resonance: "Star Destruction" (becomes a large rocket launcher with a dangerously high explosive impact. Can obliterate four buildings).

Name: Saturn (real name unknown)

Gender: Male

Filtration: Demon Weapon

Looks: Link is also on my profile

Personality: Headstrong, but very open and caring. Tends to give people hugs... O_e Can be stubborn sometimes, but clicks perfectly with Riko. Performs random acts to cheer people up, and gets a bit too reckless when Riko is hurt.

Skills (Outside of Weapon): Very acrobatic and balanced, and can defeat someone by using their own moves against them. Prefers not to fight (period) against brutal opponents and likes long-distance battle.

Skills (as Weapon): See Riko...

* * *

(OK, now the story can start XD one month prior to the defeat of that freak-of-nature Asura.)

**Chapter 1**

Saturn and Riko also turned to see who was approaching them. The duo wasn't interested in them appearently, but their friend.

"Kid!" Maka exclaimed. She and Soul were panting heavily, overwhelmed by finding their missing friend completely unharmed. "I can't believe youre alive!"

Kid gave them strange looks, "Who are you?"

**One Day Ealier...**

"You never told me to turn left! So I went right!"

"I hope you know I did say left you just didn't want to take it!"

"Shut up! You can't take two lefts! It's--"

"KID!!"

"WHAT?!" Death the Kid dashed across the narrow ledge of the canyon (Yay for the random terrain!) right in front of Maka and Soul. He was supposed to be after a rouge human soul--and Maka wasn't much help. Making him take **two** lefts. _Pfft. _Her Death Scythe wasn't much help either. He just agreed with whatever the technician said.

"Why does everything with you have to be perfect?!"

"He has OCD, remember?" Liz mentioned and Kid knocked her and her sister's heads (in this case barrels) together. "OW! HEY!"

The human soul was just some random parasitic creature who used to be a resident at Death City--a handful of rocks slid down from above and one got aquaitened with Maka's Head, "Ouch..."

Kid stared up to see that the parasite was close above. It let out a demonic roar and rammed into Kid head-on before he could even flich--Patty and Liz slipped from his grasp and clattered on the rock above--and he plunged into the water rapids below.

Liz switched into her human form and picked up Patti, aiming her at the Parasite. "KID!" She screamed into the darkness, even though she knew he wouldn't have been able to respond.

Maka split the parasite in perfect half, her rage burning and building, "Damn you to hell!" Soul switched back and snatched the floating soul (Hell, he had no reason to eat it. But what fun would it be if he just left a perfectly good soul untouched?)

She left Soul to do his usual thing--eat the soul...--and peered over the ledge, "KID?!" He was clinging to a lone rock for desperate life, a small cut above his right eye. "Hold on! We'll come and get you!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Liz asked, a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

Soul glowered down at Death's _only_ son. "Good question..."

"Do something, Liz!" Patti whined, her eyes red and puffy. Liz hung her head and fought back tears. "I can't... I don't know what to do..."

"Don't let go, Kid!" Maka refused to let him die, "Hang on!"

Kid forced himself to stare up at them, and a large grin broke across his face...

His grasp slipped and the icy currents dragged him under...

"KID!!!"

* * *

"Hey, look at this, Riko! I found this dead guy. What do we do with him?"

Riko Tsubame jogged over to her partner, Saturn, and just gawked at his discovery. "Poor kid. He must've fallen down that waterfall over there..." Only a mile or two up the cascade emptied into the river, which then formed an delta and emptied out into an ocean.

He was lucky enough to have washed up on the bank. "Hm... Oh, it seems he's still alive." Riko studied him as his golden eyes snapped open. "And he's a Shinigami! Hey, squirt! You OK?"

The boy instantly sat up and stared around, completely startled.

"What's your name?" Riko asked and the boy just gave her an awestruck look.

"I...I don't know..."

"That sucks," Saturn extended his hand to the kid, "Riko, do you think he lost his memory when he hit his head? I mean, that cut looks pretty deep."

The boy slowly and unsurely accepted his gesture with his own hand and Saturn hoisted him to his feet--he wobbled a bit. Riko touched his brow gently and he just took a step back cautiously. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

This time he let her check his wound, "Dammit. We have to treat it or it's gonna get infected..."

"Death City has a doctor, remember?" Saturn mentioned.

Riko sighed, "Alright. Guess we don't have a choice. The last thing I need is to run into my Dad... Hey, don't we still have that run-down apartment complex we can stay? Hopefully the town didn't destroy it."

Saturn shrugged, "Depends. What do you say, kid? Wanna come with--" The boy was on the ground, curled up, "Dammit! I don't even know what I look like... But I know I'm not perfect! I'm not symmetrical! Dammit... depressed... die..." (Some things never do change...')

Riko and Saturn eyed each other anxiously.

* * *

"He fell into the river?" Shinigami-sama studied the group long and hard.

Liz and Patti held hands, (more like Liz was suffocating Patti's hand with her own), devastated by the loss of Kid. No, he had to be alive...

"I'm sorry," Maka squeaked, her throat closing as she desperately tried not to burst out in waterworks, "It's my fault! I--" Soul clapped a hand on her shoulder, "It's our fault, Shinigami-sama," he said briskly, "We weren't cautious enough up there..."

"Save it," he rpelied and sighed heavily, "It's no one's fault. You guys did all you could, but some things are just... inevitable. At least you completed your mission right?"

"So what...?" Liz growled, "That doesn't mean anything to us! We just want Kid back!"

That was when Black Star burst into the room (No surprise there), followed by Tsubaki, "I heard someone didn't return! Where's Kid?!"

Liz started sobbing and Patti tried to cheer her up by making random faces and sounds. Failure to the first degree.

Maka turned and just shook her head.

Black Star couldn't respond correctly, "No..."

* * *

**End Note: OK, so this is just the 1st chap and its kinda short. I'm going to make them longer as I go, but this isn't going to be a project. So far I hope for at least 6 chapters, more would be cool, though. :D**

**so yeah, reveiw if you want. I only recently got into Soul Eater (spent two days reading and watching it XD) so this is my first SE fic. Kid is such a kawaii character :3 Whoot! I might do a bunch of SoulxMaka oneshots later on... They're so cute X3 OK, and please don't ask why I gave this story such a random title...**


	2. Here to Stay

**Chapter 2**

"Well, he seems perfectly fine except for the memory loss. And I've cleaned the cut so it should heal in a week or two," Dr. Ravi said. (Ravi is an actual name... So is Pud!) He had applied some ointment to the kid's wound and now let him jump off the examination table.

It was only yesterday that Saturn and Riko had found the kid stranded near the waterfall.

Saturn was leaned against the wall with his arm around his Meister's neck (He's a very clingy person...), "Thanks a bunch, Ravi-san! I really hope someone comes looking for this kid. I feel bad just looking at him..."

The boy examined himself in a mirror, frowning at his complexion. At least he knew what he looked like now. That was a start.

Ravi waved off Riko when she offered him the usual check-up amount of money, "Nah, keep it. You know, there is one way to probably help this boy get his memory back..."

"How's that?" Saturn questioned and stared over to see the boy seemingly uninterested in the converation. He was moping over how uneven he looked with the cut in his face. "Dammit... I'm so... so...  
He started sobbing, tears streaking down his face, "Asymmetrical! It's horrible!"

"Anyway," Dr. Ravi continued, "Maybe if you find anyone who's looking for him, he would recognize them and get his memory back... But chances are very slim. Incidents like this are rare... but... It's only been reported once or twice that the victim actually recovers. So I'd say that your friend has a slim to nothing chance of ever getting his memories back."

Riko glanced back at the boy as he slid on his jacket, finally getting over himself (Where're Liz and Patti when you need them?) and his delusional OCD moment.

"Sucks to be him right now..." Riko mentioned, meeting eye contact with the kid. Eyes of a Shinigami, "I'd hate to live as long as him with no memory..."

**S.E.**

"Out to shop?" Riko mused, dusting off her vest as they walked out of the building, "For what reason? We don't have any money. I was extremely releaved when Dr. Ravi didn't charge us..."

"We need food eventually," Saturn said placidly and kept an eye on the kid as he strode off to admire the signs taped to the walls, "And--"

"Uhm... Guys?" the Kid pulled a small ad off of the wall and approached them, "Can we go here? I have a deep feeling I know this place very well..." He held up the paper and Saturn accepted it from him.

Riko's expression dropped and she grabbed Saturn and dragged him off a few feet, "Saturn!" She whispered, "That's why this kid is so familiar to me! He's Shinigami-sama's son!"

"Are you serious?!" Saturn swallowed dryly, "But... we can't show ourselves back there! Especially after what happened...!"

"I know," Riko shook the flashback from her mind, "But... We need to for Kid's sake!"

Saturn lowered his gaze, "OK... If you insist."

They went back over to Kid and Riko cleared her throat, "I think we know you're name," she mentioned and Kid brightened, "Does 'Death the Kid' have any meaning to you?" For a moment, time itself seemed to slow.

Kid nodded, "Kinda... Is that my name? Do you know me?"

Riko sighed, "I've only heard of you. This place," Riko jabbed her finger on the picture, "Is a school. Your father, Shinigami-sama, is the principal. Saturn and I used to attend there before... Uhm, nevermind. Come on, we'll take you."

* * *

The school was everything the duo remembered it to be (seeing as Kid lost his memory XD). "Is it me..." Saturn remarked slowly, "Or does this place seem slightly more symmetrical than before?" OK, _almost_ everything.

Riko shuddered, "Let's just make this fast and get out of here."

Kid craned his head around to her, "Tsubame-san, is there something you should tell me about this place?"

"No," She reassured falsely and forced a smile, "Nothing to be worried about."

There was a glint of guilt in her eyes, and Kid noticed this. But he ignored it and faced away, "Shall we proceed?"

"No need for that!" Chimed a cheery voice that the Meister and her Weapon came to know all too well, "You brought my son back to me, Tsubame-chan and Saturn-kun~~!! Thank you so much! Everyone was worried sick!"

Shinigami approached from the steps behind them, trapped in his sing-song mood.

Kid arched an eyebrow, "Dad?"

"Hello my boy!"

"Oh... so you are my dad?"

"...Amnesia?" Shinigami mused to Riko and Saturn. Riko gave a sharp nod and looked away. Saturn spoke up for her, "We'll be leaving now... Nice to see you again, Shinigami-sama."As the duo tried to leave, Kid reached forward and grabbed Riko's arm, "Why are you going?"

"Sorry, Kid," Riko pried her arm free, "Can't stay."

"Why?" Shinigami asked, "You both are allowed to come back! No one held a grudge against you after the incident..."

"Shut up," Riko snarled, "I told you I never want to be seen on this campus ever again! I'm too ashamed."

"But it wasn't your fault--it was an accident."

"Please stay, Tsubame!" Kid begged briskly, earning a hardened look from both Riko and Saturn. The duo shared thoughts as they locked gazes. "OK, fine!" Riko held up her hands, surrendering, "We'll stay for the time being! But at the end of the month we're leaving!"

Kid wrapped his arms around both Riko and Saturn, bringing them together into a group hug, "You guys are the best!"


End file.
